


Punishment Time!

by TheCaptinofSirius



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma reminds Nagisa that bad boys get punished. PWP, extreme sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Assassination Classroom or Karma/Nagisa~
> 
> A/N: Hey AssClass fandom! I have been obsessed with this how for months. KarNagi is one of my main OTPs at this current moment in time, so expect more of them! To my AkaKuro/Daycare Universe readers, you all know how much I love to adopt things in to that area, so expect cameo appearences from these babies from here on out! Their connection to the Daycare Universe will be explained in the last chapter of Back to the Start.
> 
> As this is my first fic for this fandom, I apologize for an OOCness! I tried to be a bit more creative with Nagisa and Karma's sex life than I am with AkaKuro, because we all know Karma is one kinky mofo~~ (I mean, Nagisa certainly isn't shy about it either .) Anyway, read one and enjoy!

Shiota Nagisa, age 26, idly wondered how he had managed to get himself in to this situation.

"Ka-Karma, please!" He begged, body jerking when his boyfriend turned up the power setting on the vibrator's control. The little egg was pressed just below his prostate, and no matter how much Nagisa tried to suck it in, it just wouldn't go up just that half an inch. His arms were currently tied to their headboard.

His boyfriend chuckled, leaning forward to lick up the precome that was leaking from his weeping cock.

"Nope! Nagisa was a bad boy today~ Bad boys get punished!" Karma teased. Nagisa's eyes slid shut with a groan as Karma's hot mouth trailed down his cock to latch on to his balls.

"I-I don't know what I did!" He cried out as his stomach tightened with an orgasm that just wouldn't come; the cock ring at the base of his dick guaranteed that. Karma pulled off of his sack, and his eyes darkened for half a second before his playful attitude was back.

"Then I guess we'll keep this up until you remember." He purred. Nagisa's eyes widened as Karma reached for the vibrator, and he braced himself for the inevitable new intensity of vibrations. When he turned it off instead, Nagisa couldn't help but wonder what hell was going to come next.

"What day is today, Nagisa?" Karma asked as he tugged the vibrator out of Nagisa's ass. It broke free with a wet squelch, and the smaller male shivered as he felt the lubrication and sweat drip down his crack.

"T-the 17th?" He offered breathless. He watched as Karma reached into the drawer that contained their toys, and his breath hitched when he spotted their favorite leather whip and their oral vibrator.

"Yes, it is the 17th. And what happened today?" He asked. Nagisa shook his head, licking his lips as Karma hooked the oral vibrator around his bottom lip before reaching over him to the straps that were on each bedpost. He opened each cuff before connecting each one to Nagisa's ankle and then he adjusted them until they were the perfect amount of tight. Their eyes met to confirm it, and when Nagisa realized Karma was waiting for his nod of approval, his heart melted a little.

His boyfriend, even when he was in a terrible mood, still cared about his wellbeing.

"We went to work?" Nagisa offered, eyes closing when the teasing strands of the whip trailed over his nipples. He sucked in a moan as his erect nipples strained against the friction. When he heard the vibrator switch on, he opened his eyes again to see Karma settling between his legs.

"Getting warmer." He murmured before smacking the whip against his chest while simultaneously wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Nagisa keened at the double stimulation, body jerking restlessly against his restraints.

"I-I gave a test to my students and you- Ah, Karma!" He moaned, hips bucking against his boyfriends face. Karma cracked the whip against his ass at his half-assed response.

"Try again." He murmured before sucking the head of his cock back into his mouth. Nagisa's eyes rolled back in to his skull as another phantom orgasm wracked his body. He winced when Karma didn't let up afterwards, and he met his expectant gaze.

"Y-you ha-d a breakfast meeting with Asano." He managed to get out, chest heaving. Karma smiled around his cock before pulling off of it and turning off the vibrator. He tossed the toys aside before rolling Nagisa up until his ass was level with Karma's mouth.

"I did. And it didn't go well, as we expected. What was supposed to happen next?" He crooned as he reached for the lube they had on the table. Nagisa's nostrils flared as he picked up the fruity scent of green apple – Karma's favorite flavored lube.

He could guess what was going to come next.

"We were supposed to meet for lunch in your office." He said, and his heart fell.

So Karma had been let down twice today.

"I'm so sorry, Karma. The kids came in for a surprise tutoring session." Nagisa explained, pouting at his boyfriend. No wonder Karma had dragged him to bed as soon as he came home. He had been disappointed and frustrated and between the two, he just need to let go for a while. Karma shrugged, pouring lube in to Nagisa's puckered hole.

"It's fine. It happens. I will just take my lunch date now. If you promise to be a good boy, I'll remove the cock ring. No coming until I say so, okay?" He asked. Nagisa nodded, shivers of anticipation running down his spine as he watched Karma remove the cock ring. His dick throbbed at finally being free, and it took all of Nagisa's will power not to explode in his boyfriend's face.

Karma tossed the ring aside before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to the head of his leaking cock. He then dragged feather light kisses down his shaft. When he reached his sack, he nibbled on it, causing Nagisa to jerk at the sharp pleasure.

"Ah!" He moaned, tossing his head back. Karma ignore him, continuing his oral pursuit in search of his warm, tasty treat. When he reached his entrance, he laped around the puckered hole, moaning a little at the taste.

"You taste so good, 'Gisa." He murmured, voice deep with arousal. The sound of his voice like that had Nagisa blushing, and he hid his face in one of his arms. Karma licked his way in to his hole, tongue scooping out the lube that got in his way. Between the pressure of Karma's tongue pressing against his inner-most walls and the sound of him swallowing the lube, Nagisa's cock was throbbing with pleasure once more.

"Karma." He moaned, flexing himself around his intruding tongue. Karma pulled back immediately, tutting down at Nagisa.

"No begging. Bad boys have to ask politely." He teased. Nagisa shyly looked up at him from under his lashes, and pouted – Karma's favorite look.

"Karma, will you please use your fingers too?" He asked, using his most innocent voice. To his pleasure, his boyfriend flushed, and he cursed.

"How can I deny such a sweet request?" Karma murmured before shoving two fingers down and in to Nagisa's entrance. Nagisa jolted against the new feeling, and he relaxed soon after at the feeling of being full once again. Karma spread him apart before leaning down and lapping at his rim once again. When his teeth teasingly nipped at his entrance, Nagisa gasped, jerking against his restraints. Karma chuckled before carefully biting down on one edge of it and pulling it up. Nagisa mewled, pretty pleas escaping his lips.

Karma released his entrance after a few good tugs before giving once last thrust of his fingers. He then began to suck on Nagisa's entrance, tongue fervently wiggling inside to get any extra lube that he had missed. Nagisa was mewling once again, trying to warn Karma of his rapidly approaching orgasm. Just as he was sure he was going to disobey Karma, his boyfriend pulled off of his entrance. Karma smirked smugly down at his flushed face, but Nagisa was too busy trying to catch his breath to react shyly.

"I'm going to release your restraints. Then I'm fucking you against the headboard." He promised. Nagisa swallowed at that promise, ass twitching as he pictured it.

Being slammed against a wall of some form was one of his favorite positions.

Nagisa was practically bouncing with anticipation by the time that the last restrained had come free, and he forced himself off of the bed and in to Karma's arms, slamming their mouths together for a brutal kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Karma tasted like the lube that he had swallowed, and Nagisa took special pleasure in stealing the taste from his mouth. He boyfriend moaned, gripping his hips to stop them from grinning against his own any more than they already had. Karma's dick was just as erect as Nagisa's, and they both knew this part wouldn't take long at all.

"Karma!" Nagisa gasped when his boyfriend lifted him up by his ass and all but threw him against the headboard. His back slammed against it with just the perfect amount of pain, and his surprisingly thoughtful red-head caught the back of his head before it could slam against the wall.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, 'Gisa." He said. Nagisa instantly complied, just as eager for this as Karma was. Once he was situated there, Karma moved his hands down to his hips, and with one of his hands, he guided his dick to his entrance. Nagisa was relieved by the lack of condom. His inner walls were still humming from all of the stimulation they had received tonight, and he knew that his boyfriend would feel amazing.

Karma wasted no time in pulling out of his ass just to slam back in. That first thrust had Nagisa seeing stars, and a guttural moan escaped him. His boyfriend's burning length had managed to hit his prostate first try, and with every movement Nagisa was getting sparks of please sent to his dick.

"Fuck, Nagisa, you feel amazing. I opened you up just right this time." He could feel Karma smirk against his shoulder, but Nagisa was too far gone in his pleasure-induced state to call him on his ego. All he cared about was his boyfriend's dick.

The pace was brutal. With every thrust Nagisa was letting out gasps and moans in Karma's ear, and his boyfriend's hands dug in to his hips so hard that Nagisa knew he would have bruises there the next morning. But god did he love this. The raw passion between them was worth any discomfort he might have tomorrow if it meant he got to experience this. His Karma in his true form.

"Ah, I'm coming!" He shouted as his orgasm hit him like a truck, slamming in to him hard and fast. Karma picked up his pace, something Nagisa didn't think was possible, and soon he was spilling his come between them. He came again shortly after, as the abundance of orgasms that Karma had denied him earlier returned with a vengeance.

"Fuck, that's nice. You keep coming again and again. It's like your ass is trying to squeeze my orgasm out of me too." Karma panted in his ear. Nagisa moaned, blindly searching for Karma's mouth. As Karma dominated his mouth, Nagisa felt the end of his orgasms approaching. After his last one began to run down their chests, Karma came in his ass. He slammed in to him one final time, gasping in to Nagisa's mouth as his come coated Nagisa's inner walls. Nagisa tenderly kissed him through it, a smile gracing his lips.

Karma tugged Nagisa away from the wall and they collapsed backwards on to the bed. Nagisa winced a little as Karma's dick shifted awkwardly in his sensitive ass.

"Damn. That makes up for lunch big time." Karma smirked against his cheek. Nagisa nodded before forcing himself to sit up just enough to stare down at Karma. He smiled, tenderly pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I am sorry about missing lunch." He said sincerely. Karma shrugged, reaching down to tug himself out of Nagisa's ass.

"I'm over it now. Really, I am." The red-head promised. Nagisa pressed another kiss to his lips before crawling off of him on shaking hands and knees.

"If you want to go start the shower, I'll clean up in here." He said, offering Karma his hand. His boyfriend accepted it, stretching as he stood up.

"Thanks, 'Gisa. Bath okay?" He asked before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Nagisa smiled, nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. Do you want PJs or just boxers tonight?" He asked as Karma walked towards their bathroom.

"Boxers. So I can have breakfast in the morning~" Nagisa blushed bright red at the implication, and he groaned softly, covering his face in his hands.

After being sexually active with this man for nearly a decade (on and off for about half of that, but it still counts), you would think things like that wouldn't affect him; that Karma being Karma wouldn't affect him.

However, the bright blush on his cheeks said otherwise. With a reluctant right, he began to clean up their mess.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think, please! If your reviews are awesome I'll probably write more oneshots very quickly ;) I had a lot of fun with this fic, and I will definitely be writing more of it.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
